The Omega's Throne
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Shameless Smut. Throne sex. Daddy Kink. Loki goads Thor into having sex with him in public. Mating/heat cycles. M/M Explicit. Could be read as a sequel to The Awakening or as a stand alone. Thorki.


Loki walked through the market dressed in a scandalous fashion. True, Jotunns traditionally wear less than the Aesir, but Loki is not in his Jotunn form and he is wearing even less than what is considered acceptable among even their people. Loki is bare chested and sporting only a large golden torque around his neck and shoulders which bare the seal of his Alpha and his King, Thor. His legs are covered with a long but very sheer gossamer green skirt. Only the many ripples and ruffles keep his neither regions from being completely exposed. In the right light his ass is completely visible, when not covered by his new waist length hair. He wears sandals on his feet that make him look almost barefoot. Worst of all, he went into heat this morning. Thor can smell it.

Loki sways his hips as he walks, knowing damn well EVERYONE is looking at his ass, imagining fucking it. Thor walks beside him, growling at anyone that leers too long. Loki's body is covered in a light sheen of sweat which perfumes the air with his scent, the scent of a claimed omega. Loki is the new Queen of Asgard now that Thor has finally been crowned. Everyone knows that Loki is untouchable and yet his alluring fragrance encourages many to stare too long and fantasize about things they should not. Thunder rolls in the distance as Thor grips Mjolnir.

"Thor, the leather shop is this way. I'm in need of a new horse whip." Loki's eyes are dreamy from the high he is experiencing. He does this on purpose, delaying their coupling. Loki likes to drive Thor wild by making him wait, making him jealous, making him aggressive. Loki makes himself suffer, but it is a delightful ache. The fluids leaking out his back entrance and down the inside of his thighs are starting to wet the back of his skirt. The fabric clings to his skin leaving nothing to the imagination.

Thor pulls Loki roughly to him to shield the view of his omega's body.

"Loki, now is not the time for shopping. I must take you back to the palace."

"Nonsense. My heat will not start in earnest for several hours and I want to pick up some new toys before we close ourselves in." Loki lies. He's in full blown heat now. A man, an Alpha growls low under his breath as Loki passes. Thor hears the noise and practically barks at the man, baring his teeth. The man backs off, but the leering from others is getting worse.

"You are in heat NOW! We are leaving!"

"No." Loki goads him.

"I am the Alpha and your King. You will obey!"

"And if I don't?" Loki quirks an eyebrow at him. Loki's lips part slightly and the pink little tongue darts out to lick Loki's upper lip.

"I will punish you Loki. Do not make me do this."

"Do what Thor? Fuck me in public? Make me prostrate myself before you and drop to my knees to pleasure you before the entire kingdom?" Loki sucks in his bottom lip, clearly enthralled with the idea.

"Is that what this is? Darling…if you wanted me to fuck you in public, all you had to do was ask." Thor's gravelly voice growls in Loki's ear.

"Do it Daddy. Fuck me right here."

"Loki love, we are the King and Queen of Asgard. At the very least, we must fuck on the throne." Thor wraps his arm around Loki's waist and takes them into the air to fly back to the palace. They touch down and Thor carries Loki bridal style until they reach the throne. Once there, however, Thor lets Loki down and then grabs him roughly by his raven hair.

"Now, you will service your King before the court for their viewing pleasure." Thor mutters into Loki's ear. The throne room is full of people. Thor takes his seat and opens his legs wide, smirking with evil intent. Loki returns the smirk and sinks to his knees. Gasping breaks out in a wave across the court as people realize what they are about to witness.

Loki runs his hands up Thor's thighs a couple times before reaching for his laces. Loki's hooded eyes bore into Thor's. Thor places a hand on Loki's cheek and Loki takes Thor's thumb into his mouth to suck it. It's a nice little preview of what's to come. Loki loosens the laces and Thor's great meaty cock springs free. Loki latches onto it and sets an obscene pace, bobbing his head vigorously for all to see.

Thor looks out to his subjects with a drunken smile plastered on his face. It is good to be King. Loki's hair flails wildly about his head as the sound of suction and slurping echoes through the hall. Thor's face is beet red with lust as his orgasm draws near. The knot forms at the base of his cock and travels up toward the tip. The head becomes too large for Loki to keep in his mouth so he creates a seal with his lips around the hole of Thor's dick. Loki continues tonging that hole as his hands stroke his King until Thor roars like a lion.

The thick creamy seed erupts from the knot like a milkshake which Loki sucks it down dutifully for several minutes, as though Thor's cock were a straw. When the last drop is rung from the shaft Loki opens his empty mouth to show Thor what a good omega he is. He didn't spill a drop. With Thor's cock deflated Loki knows he must coax it back to hardness if he is to receive any pleasure for himself. He takes the softened shaft back into his mouth and suck vigorously again until Thor is erect.

"Take off that ridiculous skirt. You're not hiding anything with that thing." Thor says. Loki stands and reaches to one side, undoing the ties holding the fabric to his hips. He removes his golden collar as well.

"Turn around. I want them all to see your face as I claim you." Thor says. Loki turns and sits in Thor's lap. Thor's cock slips right into his slack slick opening, right where it belongs. They both groan in relief. Loki's stiff omega cock bounces freely as Thor thrusts upward into Loki's hot sweaty body. Thor wraps a hand into Loki's long mane, using it like a leash. His other hand snakes around Loki's middle to pin Loki's chest back. Thor thrusts up into Loki hard then, punishing his omega.

"Ah! Thor!"

"Is this what you wanted?" Thor growls.

"Yes!"

"You love being my bitch don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Who's your Alpha?"

"You are! Ugh!" Loki cries out. The obscene squelching noises coming from Loki's arse bounce off the gilded walls of the throne room, echoing throughout the palace. The people watching are restless from the show and some have taken to fondling one another. A full blown public orgy is about to break out. A wicked smile plays across Thor's lips.

"Come for me Loki."

"I can't! I need you to touch my cock."

"No! You're an omega and you'll come like one."

"Ugh! Please Daddy! Please!" Loki tries to reach down and touch himself but Thor slaps his hands away and bites him on the neck for disobeying. He arches into Loki to pound him brutally. Loki's shrill keening noises tell Thor he is close.

"Come now baby. Come for Daddy like a good boy." Thor mutters softly into Loki's ear. The soft tone at this tender moment always sends Loki over the edge.

"Thor!" Loki shoots ribbons of come across the floor at the foot of the throne like a little white fountain. But Thor is far from his climax thanks to Loki sucking him expertly beforehand. He continues to fuck into Loki's limp sated sensitive body.

Loki whines from the overstimulation. It's too much.

"Daddy…I can't…"

"Shh baby. Take your King's seed like a good boy. Daddy will reward you later." Thor's powerful hips continue their onslaught for several minutes. Loki watches the people in the throne room in his fucked out haze as they all divest themselves of their clothes and succumb to lust and desire.

Thor's knot forms at the base of his penis and slowly travels up to the tip, locking in place inside of Loki. Loki's body responds naturally, latching down upon it, locking them together. Thor's body stills as he comes, flooding his love with seed. Thor laves his tongue over the bite mark on Loki's neck, soothing the wound. Thor cuddles Loki like that as they finish their coupling. His calloused hands rake over Loki's soft milky skin, massaging and comforting him.

"Such a naughty omega you are." Thor chuckles.

"Your punishments are the best."

"Mmm. So are my rewards. What would you like Daddy to do for you?"

"Suck my cock Daddy?"

"Of course baby. You want Daddy to do that for you now?"

"No. I want a nap. Carry me back to our chambers?"

"Of course darling."

Thor laced his trousers back up and carried his naked Queen back to their bedroom where he continued to see to Loki's needs for the rest of his heat.


End file.
